


harana

by kaisoosthetic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoosthetic/pseuds/kaisoosthetic
Summary: kung saan idadaan ni jongin sa awitin at sa paggigitara ni chanyeol ang pagkuha sa puso ng kanyang long-time crush na si kyungsoo. lalambot kaya ang puso ni kyungsoo kay jongin o patuloy niya parin ito babastidin?





	1. the bakit list

**Author's Note:**

> hi first timer lang ako dito sa ao3 so sorry kung medyo panget yung story ah huhu sobrang tagal na rin kasisince nung huli ako nagsulat. 
> 
> btw this is inspired by parokya ni edgar's 'harana'. pinakinggan ko lang siya then bigla akong naisip na isulat 'to hahaha. yun lang.
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> ps: no proofread :(

**chapter one: the bakit list**

_“sa hinaba-haba ng prusisyon, sa simbahan din ang tuloy.”_

 

yan ang laging motto ni jongin kim sa sampung taon na dumaan, umulan o umaraw,  _never say die._ di siya maka-ginebra pero gasgas na gasgas ang kasabihan na ‘yan sakanya. naging routine niya na rin ata sa araw araw yung titingin sa harapan ng salamin pagka-gising ng umaga at biglang sisigaw ng  _never say die._  kaya ayun, nasisigawan siya ng mga epal niyang kapitbahay umagang umaga.

 

paano ba naman kasi, sa dinami-daming babaeng humahabol sakanya, napaka stick-to-one niya sa long time crush niya na si kyungsoo.

 

siya si kyungsoo do, maliit pero cute. ang long time crush ni jongin. matalino at mabait pero pag-dating kay jongin, masungit. sa araw araw na nakikita niya si jongin, parang gusto niya nalang mag-disappear kasi sobrang sawa na siya sa pagmumukha nito.

 

totoo pa nga niyan, gumawa si jongin ng listahan bakit crush niya si kyungsoo.

****

**_bakit ko nga ba crush si kyungsoo by jongin kim_ **

  1. _cute_
  2. _mabait at matalino_
  3. _may heart shaped na labi_
  4. _maganda boses_



_at higit sa lahat—_

  1. _malaki ang pwet_



 

“par, kaya ka laging binabasted ni kyungsoo eh,” sita ni chanyeol kay jongin na naka de-kwatro habang sumisipsip ng binili niyang softdrink sa tindahan ni aling barbara. binabasa niya ngayon ang  _bakit list_ ni jongin na parang di aprubado sakanya ang mga pinagsusulat ni jongin doon.

 

nang dahil sa sinabi ni chanyeol, agad na napakunot ang noo ni jongin. kasalukuyan siyang nagsusulat ng letter,  _as always,_ para kay kyungsoo at gagawin itong eroplano tsaka papaliparin sa bintana nila kyungsoo.

 

“huh? bakit naman? totoo naman lahat ng mga pinagsusulat ko diyan eh.” nakasimangot na sabi ni jongin habang tinutuloy ang pagsusulat ng letter kay kyungsoo.

 

“eh paano ba naman par, okay na sana yung hanggang 1 hanggang 4, pero ba’t yung 5?  _malaki ang pwet?_  seryoso ka ba?” singit naman ni sehun. na kasalukuyang nasa likod ni chanyeol, nakikibasa doon sa  _bakit list_  ni jongin.

 

parehong napa- _tsk_ si sehun at chanyeol kay jongin.

 

“par,” panimula ni chanyeol. “sa tingin mo ba magugustuhan ka ni kyungsoo kung pati yung pwet niya pinagnanasaan mo?” halos matawa na sabi ni chanyeol kay jongin. si sehun, tuluyan nang natawa.

 

totoo nga naman, sino ba naman ang hindi maiinis kung pati yung pwet mo’ng nananahimik ay mapapansin ng iba? eh wala, si kyungsoo do yan. siya lang naman ang may malaking pwet sa buong subdivision nila.

 

“oo, napaka-supportive niyo talaga sakin. leche kayo. eh ayun yung napansin ko sakanya eh? may magagawa ba kayo, ha?” biglang hinablot ni jongin yung papel mula kay chanyeol.  _badtrip na naman si jongin,_ bulong ni chanyeol sa sarili niya.

 

ganyan ya’ng si jongin. once na sinira mo diskarte niya, nagiging oso yan at lahat aawayin niyan.

 

“eto par, maging realistic tayo. gagawa din kami ni sehun ng  _bakit list_  kung bakit hindi ka magustuhan ni kyungsoo.” naglabas si chanyeol ng papel at ballpen at nagsimula mag-isip ng pwedeng isulat.

 

“tanginang yan—“

 

“ohps, isa pa ‘yan kung bakit ayaw sa’yo ni kyungsoo eh. lagi ka’ng nagmumura. intayin mo muna matapos ‘to. makakatulong ‘to sa’yo para magbago ka at unti-unti kang mapansin ni kyungsoo.” sambit ni sehun habang tinakpan ang bibig ni jongin. napatiklop nalang si jongin at sinunod ang mga ungas niyang kaibigan.

 

ganyan si jongin. always muttering profanities whenever he’s mad or kapag badtrip siya.

 

patuloy na nagsusulat at nag-iisip si chanyeol hanggang sa binitawan niya ang ballpen na hawak niya.

 

nilapag ni chanyeol ang papel sa harap ni jongin at kumunot ang noo ni jongin. “ayan, tapos na. dali, basahin mo.”

 

 

**_bakit di ka crush ni kyungsoo by chanyeol park and sehun oh_ **

  1. _tamad ka mag aral_
  2. _laging nakatambay_
  3. _laging nagmumura_
  4. _pinagnanasaan mo ang pwet niya_



_at higit sa lahat—_

  1. _maitim ka daw kasi_



“ano pa ba ilalagay niyo, ha?! dagdagan niyo pa, sige. tangina niyo talaga. pakyu.” padabog na sabi ni jongin at ginawang bola ang papel na hawak niya at binato sa direksyion nila ni chanyeol at sehun, at tinasan yung dalawa ng middle finger.

 

“tignan mo ‘to. kakasulat lang namin na turn off sakanya yung pagmumura eh, mura ka na naman diyan.” sita ni sehun at sabay tapon sa basurahan yung softdrinks na iniinom niya.

nagpatuloy nalang si jongin sa pagsusulat ng letter kay kyungsoo. nang malapit na siyang matapos, agad agad niya itong tinupi na parang paper airplane. pambata kung iisipin, pero yun na lang ang naisip na strategy ni jongin para manligaw kay kyungsoo.

nagawa na niya lahat para kay kyungsoo. pagbibigay ng chocolates, roses (pambabae, oo pero lahat daw kasi para kay kyungsoo gagawin ni jongin) at cake. ganyan siya ka dedicated kay kyungsoo. syempre, may mga times na gusto na sumuko ni jongin pero sabi nga ng ginebra,  _never say die._

 

tumayo na siya sa kinauupuan niya at napahinto sa nakita.

 

si kyungsoo.

 

papalapit si kyungsoo sa direksiyon nila, kasama si baekhyun. ang kanyang bestfriend at boyfriend din ni chanyeol. parang nanigas si jongin sa kinatatayuan niya. nakatingin lamang siya kay kyungsoo.

 

“love!” sigaw ng matinis na boses ni baekhyun sa direksiyon nila chanyeol. agad namang napatayo si chanyeol sa kinauupuan niya at lumapit kay baekhyun upang akbayan ang love niya.

 

two years na ang nakakalipas nang sinagot ni baekhyun si chanyeol nung nanliligaw pa lamang ito. sa totoo lang, halos sabay lang si chanyeol at jongin na nanliligaw kay baekhyun at kyungsoo. pero mas nauna pa ata sagutin ni baekhyun si chanyeol. kaya ayun, masaya sila sa isa’t isa.

 

napako lamang si jongin sa kanyang tinatayuan at tinititigan si kyungsoo, mula paa hanggang paa. para ba’ng isa siyang hulog ng langit. napakakinis, napakaputi, maliit pero cute at nakakain-love lalo ang kanyang hugis puso na labi.

 

nabalik sa realidad si jongin ng tinapik siya ng chanyeol sa batok.

 

“par, baka matunaw.” sabi nito at umayos ng tayo si jongin. ganun katagal na pala siyang nakatitig kay kyungsoo.

 

agad agad niyang pinuntahan si kyungsoo at kinausap ito.

 

“hi soo, kamusta araw mo?” sabi ni jongin at sabay akbay kay kyungsoo, na agad namang tinanggal ni kyungsoo. bakas na bakas sa mukha nito ang pagka-inis sa tuwing nakikita si jongin.

 

“okay na sana eh, kaso dumating ka, kaya ayun nasira.” irap nito kay jongin at lumapit kay baekhyun, ang kanyang bestfriend.

 

“aray ko par, basag ka na naman.” pang-aasar ni sehun kay jongin.

napayuko nalang si jongin at nag-iisip pa din ng paraan para mapa-impress ang isang do kyungsoo.  _isip, jongin, isip!_  bulong nito sa kanyang sarili. at para ba’ng may umilaw na light bulb sa ibabaw ng kanyang ulo at agad itong nakaisip ng paraan.

 

mula sa direksyon niya, nakakita siya ng fishball at isaw vendor na naglalako sa tapat ng tindahan ni aling barbara.  _ting!_

 

“gusto niyo ba ng fishball? kwek kwek? isaw? libre ko kayo dali.” agad agad na sabi ni jongin sa mga kasama niya. halatang gulat si chanyeol at sehun sa pinagsasabi ni jongin. never in a million years manglilibre ang isang jongin, tandaan niyo yan. pero para ba’ng may umihip na hangin at naisipan na manlibre ni jongin. si jongin kasi ang laging nagpapalibre sa mga kaibigan niya.

 

“wow par, for the first time, ikaw manlilibre ah.” tapik ni chanyeol sa braso ni jongin. “ulol, ngayon lang ‘to. para kay kyungsoo ‘to. pumili ka nalang doon.” taboy niya kay chanyeol.

 

kaya naman pala. mag pa-paimpress na naman si jongin kim kay kyungsoo do.

 

lahat sila, pati si baekhyun ay lumapit sa may fishball vendor at tumusok ng mga tinintinda nito. naiwan si kyungsoo sa may tindahan ni aling barbara na pinagmamasdan si baekhyun na lumalamon ng sandamakmak na fishball at isaw.

 

kinuha naman yun ni jongin ang chance na yun para kausapin si kyungsoo.

 

“oh, kyungsoo? di ka kakain ng fishball? kahit madami kunin mo, okay lang.” casual na sabi ni jongin, ngunit nakatingin lamang kay kyungsoo.  _grab the opportunity na, jongin!_ bulong nito sa sarili niya. lumingon siya mula sa direksiyon nila chanyeol at sehun, na naka-thumbs up.

 

“ayoko eh, busog pa ako. kakakain ko lang—“ naputal si kyungsoo sa sinasabi niya nang biglang tumunog ang tiyan niya. napa  _hehe_ si kyungsoo ng mahina.

 

“but your stomach says otherwise,” sambit ni jongin at hinila si kyungsoo papunta sa may nagtitinda ng fishball. may ngiting naka-imprinta sa labi ni jongin.

 

tumunog ulit ang tiyan ni kyungsoo at nginitian lamang ito ni jongin. cute.

“pili ka nalang ng kahit anong gusto mo, ako na bahala.” bulong nito sakanya at tumango nalang si kyungsoo.

 

agad-agad na kumuha si kyungsoo ng fishball at ng kwek kwek. hanggang sa pagsubo ito, cute pa din siya, kaya di maiwasan ni jongin na mapatingin dito. para ba’ng slowmo ang lahat sa tuwing ngumunguya ito.

 

“par, kuha pa ako isa ah.” sabi ni sehun habang tumusok pa mulit ng kwek kwek. “hoy, pang-ilan mo na yan?” tanong naman ni jongin kay sehun, na naka salubong ang kilay.

 

“kuya, pang ilan na nga ba ulit ‘to?” sambit ni sehun habang ngumunguya. “pang sampu na po, ser.” natatawang sabi nito. sampu? ang takaw ni sehun!

 

“hoy, awat na, sehun! dami mo nang nakain! sipain kita diyan eh.” akmang sisipain na ni jongin si sehun ng biglang nawisikan ito ng suka ng fishball sa mukha.

 

napapikit lamang si jongin. “punyeta,”

 

si sehun, chanyeol at baekhyun naman ay tawa ng tawa sa gilid niya, habang si kyungsoo naman ay pinipigilan na tumatawa dahilsa itsura ngayon ni jongin. “bwiset ka talaga, swhun! tangina ka!” jongin cussed.

 

dahil dun, nakatanggap siya ng batok mula kay kyungsoo at halatang nainis ito. “aray ko naman.” sabi ni jongin habang hinhimas yung batok niya na nabatukan ni kyungsoo.

 

“alam mo namang ayaw na ayaw ko ang pagmumura diba? tabasin ko ya’ng dila mo eh.” irap ni kyungsoo sakanya. napayuko nalang si jongin habang inuubos ang natitirang fishball sa plastic cup niya.

 

nilingon niya si sehun at chanyeol na tumatawa na parang walang bukas.  _tangina niyo, papatayin ko kayo,_ bulong nito sa dalawang nasa harap niya pero di siya narinig.

 

“jongin, una na kami ni kyungsoo ah? anong oras na rin eh. salamat pala sa pa-fishball mo.” ngiti ni baekhyun at kumaway.

 

“salamat, jongin. ‘di mo na kailangan gawin ‘to. madami kami pagkain sa bahay. pero thank you parin.” ngiti rin ni kyungsoo at saka kumaway paalis. “hatid ko na kaya kayo?” tanong nito.

 

“no need na, jongin. diyan lang naman bahay namin oh.” turo ni kyungsoo sa black na gate na bahay. nagsimula nang maglakad yung dalawa papunta sa bahay ni kyungsoo.

 

“see you again bukas, love!” sigaw ni chanyeol kay baekhyun at nag flying kiss si baekhyun, na agad sinalo ni chanyeol.

 

“landi.” bulong ni sehun. “palibhasa pakipot ya’ng han mo.” asar ni chanyeol pabalik. nag-walk out nalang si sehun at tumawa si chanyeol.

 

“paano ba ‘yan par, una na ako ah? chat mo nalang ako mamaya.” pag-paalam ni chanyeol kay jongin. naglakad ito papalayo at nag decide si jongin na umuwi na rin.

 

* * *

 

 

 

nakauwi nang matiwasay si kyungsoo sa bahay nila, pero inaya niya muna na pumunta ang bestfriend niyang si baekhyun sa bahay niya tutal wala naman silang gagawin parehas.

 

naabutan niya ang dad niya na naonood ng tv sa may sala at ang kanyang nanay na nagluluto sa may kusina.

 

“hi po, tito, tita.” pag-galang ni baekhyun at nag-mano sa magulang ni kyungsoo.

 

“oh, napadaan ka pala, baekhyun. dito ka na kumain sa bahay tutal maluluto na ‘tong nilaga maya-maya.” sabi ng nanay ni kyungsoo habang naglalagay ng patatas sa kaserola. amoy na amoy ang aroma nito sa buong bahay kaya agad na natakam si baekhyun at kyungsoo.

 

“ay talaga po tita? sige po, salamat po.” nahihiyang sabi nito. “ma, akyat lang muna kami sa kwarto ah?” paalam ni kyungsoo sa kanyang nanay na tumango lamang.

 

umakyat pareho ang mag-bestfriend sa kwarto ni kyungsoo. sa ilang taon nila pagiging mag-kaibigan, naging hobby na rin nila ang pag-punta sa bahay ng isa’t-isa. kung hindi kumain or manood ng movie, nagku-kuwentuhan lang si baekhyun at kyungsoo sa mga bagay-bagay. kadalasan ang topic nila ay puro boys,  _of course._ hindi rin mawawala sa usapan nila si jongin.

kasalukuyang nakaupo si baekhyun sa kama ni kyungsoo na nag-papamaypay. napaka-feminine talaga kumilos itong si baekhyun. daig pa ang babae at miss universe candidates sa pagka-finesse.

 

meanwhile, si kyungsoo, kumuha ng piattos, cheese flavor sa cupboard sa kusina nila.

 

kapag titignan ang kwarto ni kyungsoo, ito ay simple lang. puting pader, malawak na kama, may bedside table at cabinet. may desk rin, malapit sa cr.

 

simpleng tao lang din si kyungsoo. mabait, masiyahin pero minsan mahiyain. pag ginalit mo, patay ka. maliit pero cute. kaya siguro siya nagustuhan ni jongin.

 

“so, ano nang balak mo, soo?" biglang tanong ni baekhyun kay kyungsoo habang kumakain ng piattos. napatingala si kyungsoo kay baekhyun, evident ang pagtataka sa facial expression niya.

 

“huh? anong balak?” confused na tanong ni kyungsoo sa kanyang kaibigan. kumuha ulit ng piattos si baekhyun at ngumuya ulit habang pinat ang balikat ni kyungsoo.

 

“kay jongin, duh? grabe yung effort nung tao sa’yo, huy. ano na ba’ng balak mo?” casual na tanong ni baekhyun habang nakataas ang isang kilay.

 

it’s a baekhyun thing, ang pag-taas ng kilay habang nagsasalita.

 

“wala naman? ano naman gagawin ko kay jongin?” tanong ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun habang kumakain ng piattos.

 

sa totoo lang, medyo naaawa na si baekhyun kay jongin. sobrang tagal na nito nanliligaw. halos lahat na ata ginawa ni jongin para kay kyungsoo pero di parin ito sinasagot ng kanyang kaibigan. di na magtataka si baekhyun kung balang araw sumuko na si jongin sa panliligaw kay kyungsoo.

 

“kyung naman, di ka ba naaawa dun sa tao? pinage-effortan ka niya ng sobra. bibili ng chocolates dito, roses, fishball at kung ano ano pa. ano ka girl? kung makapag-pakipot akala mo naman babae.” mataray na sabi ni baekhyun at nag cross arms.

 

“anong gusto mo sagutin ko? eh wala naman akong gusto dun.” umiwas ng tingin si kyungsoo mula kay baekhyun at patuloy na kumain ng piattos. malapit niya na rin ata maubos yung piattos eh.

 

“ano ba naman yan, kyungsoo. nag-hihintay yung tao oh. alam mo, eto ah. gagawa ako ng listahan kung bakit kailangan mo sagutin si jongin.” tumayo si baekhyun at kumuha ng papel at ballpen sa desk ni kyungsoo.

 

bumalik siya sa kama ni kyungsoo at may sinusulat sa papel. halatang nagtataka si kyungsoo kung ano yung sinusulat ni baekhyun ngunit iniwas niya lang ito kay kyungsoo.  _ang denial naman kasi_ , bulong ni baekhyun sa sarili niya.

 

matapos ang limang minuto sa pagsusulat, nilapag na ni baekhyun yung papel sa kama ni kyungsoo, at agad ito na napakunot ng noo.

 

“bakit dapat mo sagutin si jongin by baekhyun? what the hell? ano ‘to baek?” iritang tanong ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya. “basahin mo muna kasi, gaga.” sabi naman ni baekhyun pabalik.

 

**_bakit dapat mo sagutin si jongin by baekhyun_ **

  1. _magaling sumayaw_
  2. _pogi tapos may abs_
  3. _moreno bes!_
  4. _mabait at matiisin_



_at higit sa lahat—_

  1. _mesherep siya bes!_



“what the hell? baekhyun? seryoso? masarap? hibang ka ba?” tinaboy ni kyungsoo yung papel papunta kay baekhyun habang nakabusangot ang mukha.

 

“bakit, totoo naman ah? nakita mo na ba’ng sumayaw si jongin? bes ang hot! sinasabi ko sa’yo.” pagpaypay ni baekhyun sa sarili niya habang kinkilig na ewan.

 

“ewan ko sa’yo baek, basta pogi g ka agad eh. sumbong kita kay chanyeol.” pagba-banta ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun ngunit binelatan lang siya nito.

 

binasa ulit ni kyungsoo yung papel at totoo naman yung number 3. mabait at matiisin naman si jongin, pero ayaw niya padin sakanya. mas nangingibabaw ang pagka-mahangin nito pag kasama niya ang mga kaibigan niya.

 

tumayo si kyungsoo at nilingon ito ni baekhyun. pumunta si kyungsoo sa desk niya at kumuha din ng papel at ballpen. pumunta ulit siya sa kama niya at para ba’ng may sinusulat.

 

“huy, bes? nu ginagawa mu?” silip ni baekhyun dun sa sinusulat ni kyungsoo sa papel ngunit iniwas niya lang ito mula kay baekhyun. “shh, wag ka magulo.” sita nito kay baekhyun.

 

matapos ang ilang minuto ng pag-susulat, nilapag niya ito sa harap ni baekhyun at hinayaan itong basahin ang sinulat niya.

 

“bakit ayaw ko kay jongin by kyungsoo?” basa ni baekhyun.

 

**_bakit ayaw ko kay jongin by kyungsoo_ **

  1. _arogante siya_
  2. _mahangin_
  3. _palamura_
  4. _tamad sa school_



_at higit sa lahat—_

  1. _siya ay negro, di moreno_



“kyungsoo? seryoso ka ba? ang sama mo naman dun sa tao.” sabi ni baekhyun na naka irap kay kyungsoo.  _denial nga talaga ‘to,_  bulong ni baekhyun.

 

“eh bakit ba? eh ayaw ko sakanya eh. pinagnanasaan pa pwet ko. eww.” irap din ni kyungsoo pabalik.  

 

“hay nako kyungsoo, kapag talaga ikaw nain-love diyan kay jongin, lilibre mo ako ng pizza ha.” sabi ni baekhyun habang nagpapaypay ng sarili.

 

napakamot nalang ng ulo si kyungsoo sa sinasabi ni baekhyun. wala naman talaga siyang gusto kay jongin, at never siyang magkakagusto doon.

 

“wag ka’ng umasa ng pizza, baek. kasi never akong maiin-love kay jongin. never in a million years."

 

 _talaga lang ha? tignan natin_ , bulong ni baekhyun sa sarili niya.

 


	2. truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> konting konti nalang talaga mababatukan na ni baekhyun ang kanyang bestfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine them wearing a school uniform (yung parang sa knowing brothers) special mention sa bestfriend ko (hi @ultksoon) para sa pagtulong saakin sa plot kasi litong lito na ako sa plot neto before HAHAHAHA thank you talaga bebe q :( 
> 
> ps: adib-adib, pinag baliktad na bida bida

**chapter 2: truth or dare**

 

_“don’t you give up, na na na, i won’t give up, na na na let me love you, let me love you”_

di maka-justin bieber si jongin pero trip na trip niya padin pakinggan yung let me love you ni justin bieber. dahil siguro sa lyrics na rin. _don’t you give up, i won’t give up._ yan kasi ang motto niya for the day. ‘di pa rin daw siya susuko kahit ilang beses siya pag-tabuyan ni kyungsoo.

 

panibagong araw na naman para manligaw at umasa para kay jongin. siguro kung yung iba may skin care routine, siya naman ay merong kyungsoo care routine. ang corny diba? pero ayan kasi yung naisip ni jongin. busy siya sa kakahanap pa ng ibang ways para mapasagot si kyungsoo.

 

desperate, isn’t it?

 

ganyan talaga pag mahal mo yung isang tao. gagawin mo lahat para lang sakanya. kahit nasasaktan ka na, push mo parin _. never say die,_ ika nga ng ginebra.

 

nag-aayos ngayon si jongin ng gamit na pang-eskwelahan kasi may pasok siya ngayon. kinuha niya ang polo niyang gusot gusot (ni pag-plantsa ng sarili niyang damit ay kinatatamaran niya) at kumuha ng inulit na medyas sa damitan—dugyot lang diba? mga kalalakihan nga naman.

 

isa rin yan ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw na ayaw ni kyungsoo kay jongin, hindi marunong mag-ayos ng katawan. sa totoo nga, pogi at may itsura naman talaga si jongin sadyang tamad lang ito mag-ayos ng sarili. pero kahit ganon siya, napaka-school heartthrob niya. iba daw kasi ang charisma ng isang jongin kim.

 

kapal, diba?

 

hinablot niya yung bag niyang nakasabit sa likod ng pintuan ng kwarto niya at kumaripas ng takbo pababa ng hagdan. nakasalubong niya yung ate niya sa hallway na mukhang kakagising lang. binangga niya lang ito at sa di inaasahan, biglang hinablot ng ate niya yung buhok niya at sinabunutan ito.

 

“aray ate! male-late na ako!” jongin groaned as his ate keep on pulling his hair up. he haven’t brushed his hair yet because he’s running out of time.

 

paano ba naman kasi, alas tres na ng madaling araw na siya natulog. napuyat ata siya dahil tinapos niya yung essay ng teacher nila sa literature _. fuck, literature,_ bulong niya kagabi habang tinatapos yung essay niya.

 

“yan, kasi mag-puyat ka pa ha? huling huli kita kagabi, essay essay ka pa diyan eh naglalaro ka lang naman ng pubg.” nang dahil sa sinabi ng ate niya, napa- _hehe_ siya ng mahina.

 

akmang papaluin na siya ulit ng ate niya ng na-dodge niya ito at tumakbo pababa ng hagdan. nakasalubong niya ang kanyang mama ng busy sa paghahanda ng umagahan para ngayong araw. nang makita niya si jongin na kumaripas ng takbo, pababa, agad niya itong tinawag upang mag-almusal.

 

“jongin, kumain ka muna bago pumasok.” sabi ng kanyang mama at agad agad naghanda ng plato. tinignan ni jongin ang oras, _7:45am_ at 8:00am ang call time nila. kapag hindi niya naabutan yung bell, paniguradong mamarkahan na naman ng adviser niya na absent yung attendance niya.

 

“di na ma, mauuna na ako! male-late na ako!” sigaw ni jongin at kumuha siya ng isang patong ng tinapay at tumungga ng isang basong gatas atsaka kumaripas ng takbo papalabas.

 

bungad na bungad agad sakanya ang sikat ng araw na tumama agad sakanyang morenong balat. inayos niya ang kanyang polo at kinuha ang kanyang bike na nakaparada sa may garden ng bahay nila. binuksan na niya ang malawak nilang gate at agad agad na pinatakbo ang bike niya papunta sa eskwelahan.

 

* * *

 

 

“par, tangina, ang tagal naman ni jongin, dadating na si ms. cruz. patay na naman yun pag naabutan ng bell.” bulong ni sehun kay chanyeol na nag-aabang sa pagdating ni jongin. 7:55 na kasi at limang minuto na lang maaabutan na naman ng bell ang kanilang kaibigan.

 

“kung ano ano pa kasi pinag-gagawa kagabi. balita ko nag pubg na naman yung buong magdamag tapos alas tres na ata natulog kasi tinapos yung essay niya.” sabi ni chanyeol habang sumisilip sa bintana ng kanilang classroom.

 

ganito ang set up sa classroom nila.

 

nakaupo si sehun, jongin at chanyeol ay nakaupo malapit sa bintana, malapit sa kanila yung pabibo nilang class president. habang si kyungsoo at baekhyun naman ay nasa likod nila. as usual, lagi naman silang magkatabi. sa isang classroom, di pwedeng di mo magiging katabi ang iyong bestfriend.

 

sa kabilang dako naman, nagsusulat ng notes sa kanyang notebook si kyungsoo habang si baekhyun naman ay nagpapamaypay ng kanyang sarili. naka-aircon naman sila pero lagi talagang may dalang pamaypay si baekhyun. donya bee, ganun?

 

_7:56. tick tock. 7:57. tick tock. 7:58. tick tock. 7:59. tick tock_

isang minuto na lamang at wala pa rin si jongin sa classroom nila. padating na si ms. cruz ngunit wala padin si jongin. ang malaking kamay sa orasan ay nakatutok sa 10 at ilang segundo nalang mag a-alas otso na.

 

_fifteen._

_ten._

_nine._

at para ba’ng may isang himala, bumungad ang isang jongin na gusot gusot ang damit, magulo ang buhok at pawisang mukha. bakas sa mukha nito ang pagod. hingal na hingal ang loko. agad agad siyang pumasok sa classroom at naupo sakanyang upuan.

 

nagpay-pay si jongin gamit ang kanyang kamay at binuksan niya ang unang dalawang butones ng kanyang polo at tinaas ang kanyang itim na buhok.

dahil sa ginawa niyang iyon, ang mga babae sa kanilang classroom ay tila ba’ng nakatitig lamang kay jongin, kinikilig. aminin mo man o hindi, di mo mapagkakailang pogi at may itsura naman talaga si jongin. sdyang di lang iyon pansin ni kyungsoo.

 

nilingon ni jongin yung mga babaeng nasa gilid at kinindatan ito. alam niyo kung anong nangyari sa mga kaklase niyang babae? ayun, parang uod na naasinan. ikaw ba naman kindatan ng isang jongin kim, eh di ka ba kikiligin?

 

little did he know, someone at the back was glaring at him and to the girls seated at the back. at si kyungsoo yon. di alam ni kyungsoo sa isipan niya kung bakit iritang-irita siya pag sa tuwing may lumalapit na babae kay jongin. eh wala naman sila at higit sa lahat, wala naman ‘daw’ gusto si kyungsoo kay jongin. unbelievable diba?

 

siguro naiirita siya dahil maingay? pero hindi eh. pag naiingayan si kyungsoo, nagsu-suot lang siya ng earphones ngunit sa sitwasyon ngayon, hindi. daig niya pa ang babaeng nasa period ngayon. para ba’ng magbubuga ng apoy anumang oras.

 

di niya lang alam, nakatingin sa kanya si baekhyun. pinagmamasdan ang itsura nito. para ba’ng gets na niya kung bakit ganun ang itsura ni kyungsoo.

 

_wala daw gusto pero kung makairap dun sa mga babae, wagas,_ baekhyun thought.

 

napansin din iyon ni sehun na pasimpleng sumilip sa likod at positive, nakairap nga si kyungsoo. dahil doon, kinalabit niya si jongin at nginuso yung taong nasa likod niya. agad na napalingon si jongin at bumungad sa kanya ang busangot na mukha ni kyungsoo.

 

hinarap niya ang upuan niya sa direksyon ni kyungsoo. “kyungsoo ko, bakit naka simangot ka?” asar ni jongin sa long time crush niya.

 

at dahil sa sinabi niya, mas lalong sumimangot ang mukha ni kyungsoo. “kyungsoo ko ka diyan? di mo ako pag-aari, excuse me.” irap nito sa jongin na nagpi-pigil ng tawa.

 

“wag ka na mag-selos, okay? ikaw lang naman yung gusto ko eh.” napa mahinang- _hihi_ si jongin pagkatapos ng sinabi niya. ang landi lang nung _hihi_ ha.

 

“selos? seryoso ka ba jongin? bakit naman ako magseselos? matuto ka nga mandiri.” padabog na sabi ni kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa pag-susulat ng notes niya.

 

“oh, wag ka defensive, kyung. napaghahalataan ka eh.” kindat ni jongin pabalik at mas lalong nagpainis kay kyungsoo.

 

mula sa gilid, naka-smirk si sehun at chanyeol. para ba’ng nababasa nila ang isipan ng bawat isa at pareho silang nag thumbs up ng dahil doon.

 

_onting push pa jongin, sasagutin ka na rin niyan ni kyungsoo._

* * *

 

 

sa buong oras na nagdaan, wala silang ginawa dahil nagpa-home base nalang ang school kasi karamihan ng teachers ay wala dahil sa team building na ginawa nila sa bataan, at di parin nakakabalik hanggang ngayon. sa classroom ng grade 12-stem, karamihan ng mga estduyante ay nagdadaldalan, natutulog o di kaya naghahabol ng gawain sa school.

 

malapit na din kasi ang first period examinations kaya ang iba naghahabol ng requirements at yung iba din naman ay chill lang, syempre kasama na doon yung tatlong kupal.

 

“ang boring,” chanyeol blurted out while spreading his legs all over the floor. kasalukuyan kasi silang nasa sahig, naglalaro sa cellphone o kaya naman’y nagtatapos ng ibang performance task. kasalukuyan namang nagpapatong ng lapis sa kanyang nguso si sehun, samantalang si jongin naman ay nakasandal sa balikat ni chanyeol, nakatulala, para ba’ng nalugi sa buhay.

 

“oo nga, par. ang boring naman.” sabi ni sehun at nilapag na sa lamesa niya ang ballpen na kanina niya pa’ng binabalance sa nguso niya.

 

bigla naman napa-upo ng maayos si chanyeol at para ba’ng may naisip na pwedeng gawin. _sana naman matino ang maisip nito,_ bulong ni jongin sa isip niya.

 

 “tara laro tayo. truth or dare.” sambit ni chanyeol.

 

biglang napatawa si sehun dahil sa sinabi ni chanyeol.

“oh bakit ka naman natawa?” nagtatakang tanong nito.

 

“truth or dare? seryoso? ano tayo grade 1?” tawang tawa na sabi ni sehun. binato lamang ito ni chanyeol ng black board eraser kaya napatikom ito ng bibig.

 

“edi wag ka sumali. tayo nalang maglaro, jongin.” aya nito kay jongin. ngunit halatang ayaw rin mag-laro ni jongin. walang gana sumali kasi antok na antok na siya.

 

“ayoko par, inaantok ako.” tamlay na sagot nito. sumandal lang ito sa pader at tinry matulog.

 

napayuko si chanyeol na para ba’ng bata na naagawan ng candy. sobrang boring sa classroom nila at the moment. walang teacher, tahimik at karamihan ay tulog. ibang-iba ang atmosphere. si sehun ay pinagpatuloy ang pag lagay ng ballpen sa nguso niya. si jongin naman ay mapupunta na ata sa dreamland sa sobrang himbing ng tulog.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“kyung, ang boring naman.” matamlay na sabi ni baekhyun pagkalapag niya ng cellphone niya sa lamesa niya. wala na siyang ibang ginawa kundi mag scroll sa twitter, instagram at facebook then repeat. ang boring ng buhay nila ngayon.

 

“halos matapos ko na basahin ‘tong libro natin sa sobrang boring, baek.” napa groan si kyungsoo at nag-nap lang ulit sa table niya.

 

sa sobrang boring, biglang tumayo si baekhyun at hinila si kyungsoo papalapit sa direksiyon nila chanyeol, ang kanyang boyfriend. nagulat naman si kyungsoo nang hinila siya nito. di naman na siya makakatakas kaya nakitayo nalang siya at sumama kung saan pupunta si baekhyun.

 

naupo sila baekhyun at kyungsoo sa sahig, kasama si sehun, jongin, chanyeol. si jongin naman, sa kabilang dako ay napakahimbing ng tulog. tulog mantika. di niya nararamdaman na nasa harap niya na pala yung crush niya. kung di pa ito siniko ni chanyeol, di ito magigising.

 

“punyeta istorbo naman, natutulog yung tao—“ pag-kusot niya ng mata niya ay nakita niya si chanyeol na nakanguso sa harapan niya. nilingon ito ni jongin at natanaw niya ang kanyang crush na si kyungsoo, na naka simangot sa tuwing nakikita si jongin, _as usual._ napa-ayos agad ng upo si jongin at inayos niya ang kanyang sarili.

 

kinurot siya ni sehun sa tagiliran kasi nagmura na naman ito, na agad namang sinamaan ng tingin ni jongin.

 

“hi, kyungsoo. good morning,” masayang sabi nito kay kyungsoo. eto naman si kyungsoo, naka-simangot agad. ganun niya ba ka-hate si jongin at pati ang presensya palang nito naiinis na siya?

 

“walang good sa morning lalo na’t ikaw agad yung bubungad sakin.” masungit nitong sagot at nag cross arms. _ang sungit talaga, ang cute lang,_ bulong ni jongin sa isip niya.

 

kasalukuyan silang naka-paikot sa lapag, walang magawa at bored na bored sa buhay.”ano ba’ng pwedeng gawin?” tanong ni baekhyun sa mga kasama niya.

 

“kumain,”

 

“matulog,”

 

“mag truth or dare,” syempre, sino pa ba yung gustong gusto mag truth or dare, si chanyeol yun, wala ng iba.

 

“truth or dare? pwede din, love! ano tayong lima lang?” tanong ni baekhyun habang binibilang yung mga kasama niya. sa totoo lang, mas masaya ang truth or dare kapag madaming tao kasi mas madami ka’ng mapagtitripan.

 

katulad noon, nung uminom sila sehun, jongin at chanyeol. buong magto-tropa ata ang kasama nila uminom. meron sa mga kaibigan niya ang nag twerk sa kalsada habang naka-boxers, may tumakbo sa kalsada habang sumisigaw ng ‘i’m mr. galaxy!’, meron ding nantrip sa bawat taong dumadaan. ang pinagkaiba lang nun ngayon ay di sila lasing at nasa school sila kaya kailanagn maging disente sila (kahit hindi naman talaga)

 

tumayo si chanyeol sa kinauupuan niya at tinawag ang atensiyon ng mga kaklase niya. adib-adib lang ‘no? hahaha

 

“hoy mag truth or dare kami, sino sali? kulang kami eh.” pag-tawag ng atensiyon ni chanyeol sa mga kaklase niya.

may ilang nagtaas ng kamay para signal na gusto nila sumali at meron din naman tumayo at dumiretso nalang doon sa pwesto nilang lima. nagtawag ng nagtawag si chanyeol hanggang sa may iilang sumama.

 

“chanyeol, kasali ba si jongin?” hirit nung isang babaeng nasa likod, with her matching pungay ng lashes niya. ah, isa rin ‘to sa liptint squad—yung mga babae sa classroom nila na lagi mo’ng makikita na may liptint sa labi at sa pisngi.

 

oo nga pala, sila din yung mga babaeng nagkakandarapa kay jongin. in short, crush na crush nila si jongin. sino ba naman kasi ang di magkakagusto kay jongin? he got the looks, talent, charisma, sadyang tamad lang talaga siya.

 

 

“si jongin? ah, oo kasama siya. sasali ba kayo?” napakamot sa ulo si chanyeol kasi malapit na mag break time at onting oras nalang ang magagamit nila sa paglalaro. tumango nalang yung mga babaeng nasa likod at halatang kinikilig.

 

“ang lalandi naman,” bulong ni kyungsoo.

 

little did he know, narinig iyon ni baekhyun kasi halos magkatabi lang naman sila. agad na napa-ngiti si baekhyun sa narinig niya. para ba’ng may imaginary check-list si baekhyun sa isipan niya at may chineckan.

 

_“confirmed,”_ bulong niya sa kanyang sarili.

 

matapos magtawag ng mga players, unit-unti silang nag tipon tipon sa gitna. inusog nila ang mga upon sa buong side ng classroom para malaki-laki ang space na paglalaruan nila.

 

pinaikot ni chanyeol ang bote at una ito tumama sa katabi niyang si sehun.

 

“par, truth or dare?” nakanggising tanong ni chanyeol. base sa mukha ni chanyeol ngayon, halatang may iniisip na naman ito na kalokohan.

 

“truth par, tangina ng mga dares mo eh.” mahinang sinuntok ni sehun si chanyeol sa braso nito.

 

“tangina, kj nito. masasaya naman dares ko eh. kayo nga mag truth dito.” irap naman ni chanyeol sa kanyang bestfriend.

 

“ako na magbibigay ng truth par,” singit naman ni jongin. pagdating sa truth, malakas mang-ipit ng kamay itong si jongin. batak ata ‘to.

 

humarap si jongin kay sehun at sinimulang ipagsalubong ang mga kamay nito.

 

“oo o hindi lang ah. pogi ba ako?” nakangising tanong ni jongin kay sehun. as if on cue, hinigpitan ni jongin ang pagkaka-ipit sa mga daliri ni jongin.

 

“puta hindi! par hindi nga—“ sigaw ni sehun ngunit mas lalo lang itong hinigpitan ni jongin. halos mamatay na sa kakatawa si chanyeol ngayon dahil sa mukha ni sehun.

 

karamihan sakanila ay tawang-tawa na sa mukhaan ni sehun.

 

“tangina par ang pangit mo!” natatawang sabi ni jongin. “oo o hindi lang naman eh!” pahabol pa nito.

 

“punyeta oo na! oo na!” sigaw ni sehun na dumagundong s buong classroom at saktong pagbitaw naman ni jongin sa mga kamay nito.

 

agad agad hinipan at hinilot ni sehun ang kanyang namumulang kamay. halos mangiyak-ngiyak na ‘to kanina sa sobrang sakit ng pag-pisil ni jongin sa kanyang mga slender na daliri.

 

pinaikot ulit ni chanyeol ang bote at nasakto naman ito sa boyfriend niyang si baekhyun. halatang gulat doon si baekhyun at napakamot sa ulo nito. agad namang napa-smirk ng nakakaloko si chanyeol. pucha lang

 

“love, truth or dare?” tanong ni chanyeol.

 

“dare naman para maiba,” simpleng sagot ni baekhyun.

 

biglang nag taas ng kamay ang bestfriend niyang si kyungsoo.

 

“ako! ako magda-dare sa kanya.” nag evil smirk si kyungsoo. oops, satansoo will strike again bitches.

 

“hoy soo! ayusin mo ah kundi malalagot ka sakin!” matinis na sigaw ni baekhyun sa kanyang bestfriend. nag smirk lang si kyungsoo.

 

you know shit happens when kyungsoo happens.

 

“do the pepero kiss game“ kyungsoo smirked and baekhyun looked confused.

 

“pepero kiss game? ano yon?” nagtatakang tanong ni baekhyun sa kanyang bestfriend.

 

practically, this game is very easy. kukuha ka lang ng pepero and ilalagay mo ito sa labi ng isa’t isa and sabay kakainin. dapat may matitirang maliit na piraso but the goal is hindi dapat magdidikit ang lips niyo.

 

matapos maexplain ni kyungsoo ang rules, chanyeol and baekhyun left dumbfounded.

 

“pucha ka soo, paano yon? paano pag nag dikit labi namin?” reklamo naman ni chanyeol.

 

“sus, para namang di pa kayo nag kiss. wag nang pabebe ha?” sabi ni kyungsoo at inabot sa dalawa yung pepero.

 

pumwesto na si baekhyun at chanyeol, magkaharapan habang hawak ang pepero biscuit.

 

“okay, go!” signal ni kyungsoo sa dalawa.

 

at ayun na nga, sinimulan na nila ang pagkain sa pepero. karamihan sa mga kaklase ay naghihiyawan kasi sa anggulo nila, para talagang naghahalikan si chanyeol at baekhyun.

 

“tangina par mukha kayong naghahalikan sa anggulo namin!” bulyaw ni jongin na halos mamatay na sa kakatawa. pareho sila ni sehun, tawa ng tawa. tinaasan lamang sila ni chanyeol ng middle finger.

 

ang mga kaklase nila ay patuloy sa hiyawan. buti na lang at wala masyadong teachers kaya di sila masyado rinig sa labas. kundi lahat sila guidance.

 

maliit nalang ang piraso ng pepero biscuit nang may nangyaring di inaasahan.

 

**_nagdikit ang labi ni baekhyun at chanyeol, at kasalukuyan silang naghahalikan ngayon._ **

****

as if on cue, mas lalong lumakas ang hiyawan ng buong klase. para ba’ng ngayon lang nakakita ng couple na naghahalikan.

 

_“shit bro, live porn! they got the sweg bro!”_

_“puta my virgin eyes gago!”_

_“hoy tangina bawal pda!”_

“gago pda! kadiri kayo!” sigaw ni sehun at tinakpan ang mata niya. akala mo naman di na immune sa kiss. eh halos araw araw nanonood yan eh.

 

“pucha par awat na!” sigaw naman ni jongin at natigil yung dalawa sa pag-momol. pucha, hingal na hingal yung dalawa. halos kainin ba naman yung mukha ng isa’t-isa.

 

“hehe, sorry. na-enjoy.” nahihiyang sabi ni baekhyun.

 

putangina, pwede na ‘tong ilagay sa porn website eh.

 

“baek, inenjoy niyo naman masyado.” kamot ni kyungsoo sa ulo niya.

 

bumalik na sila ulit sa pwesto nila. nakailang rounds din sila ng truth or dare. yung iba nilang mga kaklase, kung ano ano pa’ng dare ang mga ginawa. may lumabas ng classroom at tinakbo yung quadrangle, meron din naman nag twerk sa harap ng crush nila.

 

samantalang si jongin, nabo-bored na kasi di pa siya tinatawag. patulog na siya ulit ng may biglang may humampas sa balikat niya ng sobrang lakas.

 

“aray ko naman putangina!” napasigaw siya at nakita si chanyeol na hinampas yung balikat niya. “bakit ba?!”

 

“bobo, ikaw na yung naturo. truth or dare?” tanong ni chanyeol kay jongin.

 

“dare naman para exciting.” casual na sabi ni jongin habang nilalaro yung lapis sa kamay niya.

 

yung mga babae sa kabilang side naman ay halatang nag-papapansin kay jongin. mga nagpapacute at nagpapaganda kay jongin. ngunit hindi niya ito napanasin, ang nakapansin nito ay walang iba kundi si kyungsoo. inirapan niya ulit ang mga babae na ito, at syempre naapnsin na naman yun ni baekhyun.

 

“ano yung dare?” tanong ni jongin kay chanyeol.

 

“charisse! halika dito!” tawag ni chanyeol kay charisse—isang member ng liptint squad.

 

“ako?” pag-papabebe nito. nang dahil dito, mas lalong napairap si kyungsoo. halata sa mukha niya eh, busangot na naman.

 

tumango lamang si chanyeol at pumunta si charisse sa pagitan ni chanyeol at jongin.

 

“so eto yung dare. flirt with charisse for five minutes.” naka smirk si chanyeol habang sinabi ito. biglang namula naman si charisse dahil dito. akalain mo yun, makikipagflirt sayo yung crush mo, sinong di kikiligin dun?

 

“flirt? easy,” nag wink si jongin at lumingon kay kyungsoo at nakita niya ang itsura nito. his smirk grew wider.

biglang hinila ni jongin ang wrist ni charisse t bigla itong inakbayan. _smooth moves, pare._ galawang jongin at its finest.

 

“hi miss, are you alone?” malanding sabi nito. automatic na napa-blush si charisse. ang kamay ni jongin ay napunta sa waist nito, at biglang sinulyapan si kyungsoo. confirmed, nakairap pa din ito.

 

“uhm, i’m with my friends kanina eh.” pabebeng sabi nito. _haliparot_ , bulong ni kyungsoo.

 

“oh, i see, are you single?” casual na tanong ni jongin pero syempre may hint din ng kaharutan. yung mga kaklase niyang nasa tabi, hiyaw ng hiyaw. mga abnormal.

 

“yep, ready to mingle.” sabi ni charisse with matching kindat pa.

 

mas lalong humigpit ang akbay ni jongin dito at halos magkalapit na ang mukha nila. sumulyap muli si jongin sa direksiyon ni kyungsoo. nakasimangot at mukhang magbubuga na ng apoy anumang oras.

 

at sa di inaasahang pangyayari, biglang tumayo si kyungsoo sa kanyang kinauupuan niya at padabog umalis ng classroom. isang malakas na _blag!_ ang narinig pag kasara niya ng pinutan. halta sa mukha nito ang pagkairita at pagkainis.

 

sinundan ito ng tingin ni jongin at para ba’ng nag-aalala.

 

“anyare dun?” silip ni jongin sa pintuan ng classroom nila.

 

“ewan ko nga rin eh,” pagkibit balikat ni chanyeol

 

nagkatinginan naman si sehun at abekhyun na pareho ang iniisip nila.

 

“naiisip mo ba ang naiisip ko, hun?” ngisi ni baekhyun kay sehun.

 

“oo baek, i smell something _fishy_ ,” sehun said while smirking.

 

* * *

 

agad agad itong sinundan ni baekhyun patungo sa may canteen. at tama ang hinala niya, nandoon si kyungsoo. umiinom ng tubig at para ba’ng nagpapahupa ng inis.

 

“kyungsoo!” sigaw nito at lumingon agad si kyungsoo. nalagok niya na ang dalawang water bottle na nasa harapan niya.

 

“ba’t ka nag walk out? anyare?” tanong nito sa kanyang bestfriend.

 

“ewan ko ba, naiinis ako sa nakikita ko, baek. nakakairita. ang landi.” iritadong sagot ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun. pinilipit nito ang bote ng tubig na ininom niya kanina.

 

“baka naman may gusto ka na kay jongin?” natatawang tanong ni baekhyun kay kyungsoo.

 

“gusto? hell no! mamatay muna ako bago ko siya magugustuhan. kadiri, baek. kadiri.” sabi ni kyungsoo habang ineemphasize ang word na kadiri.

 

at sa puntong iyon, malapit lapit nang batukan ni baekhyun si kyungsoo.

 

deny pa more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll include the playlist next chapter hehe

**Author's Note:**

> siguro short lang 'to huhu mga hanggang 5-6 chapters lang


End file.
